New Girl at School
by Tazziedevi1
Summary: Fionna is a just a girl with a HUGE imagination that gets her into a lot of trouble. What will happen when her imagination gets the best of her and she is forced to move to OOO High. What will FIonna find there Friendship? adventure? or even Love? Read to find out A/N I'd love to hear what you guys think so R&R folks ;D
1. Chapter One

Fionna's P.O.V

Today was turning into the worst day of my life, not only did I have to deal with the feud between the fire snakes and the ice dogs in the oven and fridge. But I also had to go to a brand new school in the middle of the semester, that was more terrifying than any fire-breathing dragon or man/woman eating giant. Technically it was my fault that I had to go to a new school, what with me setting fire to the science labs **and **the gym. I explained that I was trying to stop the lizard people from taking over the school and eventually the world but no one believed me, some people even called me a freak. Which I think is a little rude.

"_C'mon Fionna, time for school_" My mum sang into my bedroom, she is so aggravating sometimes

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" with that I jumped off my bed, leaped out of my room without touching the carpet (if there are any boogie monsters hidden in there) and ran through the house and into the safety of the car.

"Fionna you forgot to bring any of your school stuff AND! you're still in your pajamas" My mum exclaimed showing me my bag, my lunch and my uniform

"Oh whoops, sorry mum I guess I forgot" I blushed fiercely

"Urgh you are such a scatter brain, now go get changed and if you aren't ready in one minute I'm gonna leave without you" I grabbed my uniform from my mum, ran off to my room, got changed while dodging all the boogie monsters and got back to the car in 56 second. "You just made it now HURRY UP! and get in the car" My mum has been a little frustrated with me lately, it might be because I've moved schools 3 times in the past 9 months or she might be having troubles with the cats that watch her, like every second of the day.

After a silent, tension filled drive and a rather scary threat from my mum I was walking up to the front gates of my new school 'fortuitous high' which apparently means something in Latin but I'm way too busy/lazy to actually look it up.

"Here I go, into a new adventure" I told myself, trying to stop myself sweating from nervousness

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself, people will think you've got something wrong with your thinker" Said an unfamiliar voice from behind me

"Whaa..." I spun around and I had no words, for in front of me was a boy with the bluest eyes and the **Pink hair!** that cascaded over a very handsome face.

"Oh let me introduce myself, my name is Baudrey Dolce, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" He held his hand out so he could shake mine, but all I did was stared at him for who knows how long. "Uhhh hello?" I blinked and snapped myself out of my trance

"Oh hi, oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I zone out sometimes I'm really sorry"

"Don't worry about it you're fine, umm what's your name again?" He flashed me a grin showing off his perfect straight, white teeth

"My names F..Fionna" I managed to stutter out

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Fionna"

"Yeah ha right back at ya" I tried to flash him a grin but my face kinda broke and it probably looked like I was constipated

"Haha you know you're pretty funny, are you new here?" Wow that's a first, someone actually thought I was being funny

"Yeah I am"

"Well do you want me to show you around sometime, this place is kinda confusing at first"

"Oh yeah sure that'd be great" My face started to redden up at the thought of spending more time with** him **

"Hey ar" '**RINGGGG**' The school bell interrupted whatever he was gonna say "Oh that's the school bell, do you know where to go?"

"No, I don't actually" I swear my face was going to explode from the amount of blushing that is going on now "Oh I know I need to go to the student administration office and get my timetable, do you know where that is?"

"Oh yeah, here I'll take you" grasped his hand in mine and we ran through the huge, marble arches and the shadows of towering spires that seemed extremely out-of-place for a public school. "you're probably wondering why this place is so...fancy, it's because a noble used to live here and he did some 'redecorating' but unfortunately he was executed because the police found out that he was kidnapping children from the streets, butchering them up and eating them inside this very building" Oh lovely, there's got to be some demons hidden inside here. I quivered with excitement at the thought of it.

"Okay we are at th" Some strange shadow knocked Baudrey to the ground cutting off what he was saying and winded him in the process

"Baudrey! are you okay, you're not possessed are you?"

"No, no I'm fine" Baudrey winced

"You should really watch where you're going nerd" the shadow reappeared and it turned out that it was a boy, a very hot boy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul.

"MARSHALL! Why do you have are you so rude?" Baudrey whined with tears starting to form in his eyes

"Oh look at that the little prefect is gonna cry" This Marshall dude was hot but he was also kind of mean

"Hey, LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" I shouted to Marshall

"Oh look a new girl, here's some advice" Marshall leaned in closely to me, I could smell him and not to sound creepy but he smelled **like a god **"don't hang around with this nerd or else everyone will think you're as lame as him" He gave me a wink "anyway I better get going, later loser" he looked straight at Baudrey before giving me a very intense stare and ran off.

"You didn't tell me that you're a prefect Baudrey" Baudrey looked like his head was gonna explode

"What? Oh sorry guess it slipped my mind" Baudrey looked a little off, his eyes looked a duller than what they were like before

"Hey dude are you okay?" I asked while punching him lightly in the arm 'awkwardly'

"Ow, why did you punch me?"

"It was just a playful punch, you know it's just something bros do"

"So are we...bros?"

"Yeah of course, I said we were friends before didn't I?"

"Oh yeah you did" He gave a small smile "well do you wanna go get your timetable now?"

"Oh yeah thanks" I walked up to the front office door and wondered about what a dramatic morning I've had and it's only 9:02 AM I wonder what the rest of the day will be like. 


	2. Chapter Two

_Fionna's P.O.V_

I ran out of the office with my timetable in hand feeling furious at what I had just found out about my classes"Oh C'mon Fionna it isn't that bad" Baudrey tried to reason with me, but I was beyond reasoning this was outrageous.

"They put me in the dumb class" I said as calmly as possible

"It doesn't mean your stupid or anything it probably just means that your work ethic isn't at that high of a standard compared to, say mine"

"Whatever, it's all a big conspiracy I tell you"

"Now you're just being ridiculous Fionna, anyway we've gotta go to class, now you can let me show you were your class is or you can just wander the school and get in trouble for truanting"

"URGH, fine let's go" I stormed off to one of the big ass towers

"Uhhh Fionna, it's actually this way" I turned without uttering a word and motioned for him to lead on.

I tried to take note of how many turns we took and which building we were in but all the winding corridors that looked exactly the same made my head hurt, so I just let Baudrey lead on hopelessly trying to figure out where I was. "We're here Fionna" Baudrey knocked on the door, glanced in and dragged my reluctant body inside before running off muttering some words about 'meeting me at recess' at the cafeteria.

The classroom that I was dragged into looked like your average classroom except for the fact that each table was deep, rich mahogany and the walls looked like they were marble. Everyone was staring at me and I felt like I had to speak, I opened my mouth but all that came out were these strange croaking sounds "Ahhh welcome, miss uhh?" A man with a short stubble beard and absolutely no hair at all on his head asked, I assume this is the teacher.

"Oh hi, my names Fionna"

"Ahh yes that's right, you know that being late will cost you a detention"

"What? Oh my glob I'm so sorry it's just I had no idea where to go and I got side tracked by these people and yeah" I crossed my fingers hoping this was a good enough excuse

"Hmmm alright, I guess I can let you off this one time, but remember this won't work on me again" I sighed in relief, the last thing I need is a detention on my first day of school "Right well you can go sit next to" He looked around the room "Marshall, you can go sit next to Marshall" He pointed to the back of the room towards a very hot boy with raven black hair.

"You look familiar" Marshall said when I sat next to him

"Well we did kind of meet each other before remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right you were hanging out with the **Perfect Little Prefect" **Marshall said pretty viciously

"What's your problem with him?"

"My problem is that he's a little nerd who's really annoying"

"Well that 'nerd' happens to my friend, so leave him alone"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll throw you into a wood chipper" I threatened menacingly. The look of genuine terror on his face made me feel like like I was swallowing warm butter it was '**satisfying**'

Marshall quickly recovered and hid his terror with a smirk "I'd like to see you try"

"You two at the back be quiet this is a classroom not one of your socials or discos or whatever you kids get up to now" The teacher stared pointedly at us.

"This is not over" I whispered to Marshall before getting my book out and tried to keep up with what the teacher said which was pretty difficult because he was talking about Astronomical Physics or something.

* * *

**RINGGGG! **The bell rung and I raced out of class not even listening to the teacher call out my name. I checked my timetable and saw that it was recess and remembered what Baudrey had said about meeting up at the cafeteria. I instantly charged towards the cafeteria before I remembered I had no idea where it was and that I actually had no idea where anything was. I spotted a familiar mop of black hair and headed towards it.

"Marshall" The boy turned and looked at me with a smirk

"What is it girlie" He said condescendingly

"First of all don't call me that and second of all can you please take me to the cafeteria?" I pleaded with him, I didn't wanna be late for everything

The black haired boy looked like he was in deep thought for a while "I'll take you, if you can keep up" He winked before running through the crowd

"DAMMIT" I instantly took chase darting through bewildered students and teachers alike always keeping an eye on that raven black hair.

"HAHA" I gasped once I followed Marshall all the way through the school and to the cafeteria without losing sight of him once 'DAMN I AM GOOD' I thought proudly to myself. I remembered why I was here in the first place and looked for Baudrey. I spotted him sitting at a table right in the middle with some other peeps.

"Hello Fionna" Baudrey saw me and waved me over "You guys I'd like to introduce you to Fionna" He motioned to the three people around him. "This is Cake" He pointed to a small pale girl with orange hair and sporting a white dress. She smiled warmly at me I returned her smile trying to be just as friendly

"This is Laticia" He pointed to a girl in a very short skirt and very tight tank top who was texting like there was no tomorrow , she had long black hair and probably the fakest tan I have ever seen

"Hai" She said shortly, before texting furiously again

"And this of course is Nathan" He pointed to a tall boy with coal black hair and wore pretty normal clothes, apart from the fact he had a lightning strike tattooed onto his left cheek. Nathan nodded at me silently before whispering something quietly to Baudrey who nodded in reply. "Anyway sit, sit don't just stand there like a lemon" I blushed at my awkwardness before sitting down next to Cake who smiled at me again. I looked around the table 'What a strange group of people', I thought I saw Nathan's eye staring intensely at me but he looked away so I couldn't tell I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed. Gosh well I guess I better get used to it and I sat there rather quietly as my new 'friends' animatedly discussed the events of something that had happened like a week ago something about there being a teacher having sex with a student and the student is pregnant or something I didn't really listen to be honest.


End file.
